


You're Here Now

by ImperfectFantasyWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Characters inspired by The Walking Dead, Dystopia, Eternal Sterek, F/F, F/M, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Leadership, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Post-Apocalypse, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles centric, Walkers (Walking Dead), Wolf Derek Hale, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, leader stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectFantasyWriter/pseuds/ImperfectFantasyWriter
Summary: The Wolf continued to growl, teeth bared, eye's blazing blue, as Stiles slowly lowered his gun. It couldn't be? Could it?"Derek?"----------------He'd been on the other side of the country, just starting college having excelled in his Pre-FBI classes, ready with a whole world of possibilities at his finger-tips when everything had suddenly fallen out beneath his feet.There was chaos and confusion everywhere, and making it home seemed second only to staying alive in this new world. He'd fought for everything, he'd killed and almost been killed, and made what he considered a family along the way.Five years on and he and his make-shift family are safe, their small town of Haven is growing, and life is as good as he thinks it can be.But when a routine supply run brings him face to face with a long lost Derek Hale and the trouble following him, Stiles' carefully constructed and safe little Haven may just come crumbling down.





	1. Prologue - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've worked on anything substantial, but I've had this going around in my head for some time, and thought maybe now would be a good time to start getting it out there and be done with it. 
> 
> So this is set in a sort of AU - Stiles went off to start College at his Pre-FBI Program, but that's as far as it goes. There's no Lydia/Stiles, no Monroe and Gerard story plot, everyone was set to go start their lives and then bam.. Walking Dead style world began with the pack on one side of the country and Stiles on the other, so it's a very Stiles centric story for now, with hopefully the pack finding their way in at some point.
> 
> A LOT of plot points may be inspired by The Walking Dead scenes, both on tv and in the graphic novels, so don't be surprised if some scenes feel familiar to the show. 
> 
> Also, I'm from the UK, so places may not be entirely accurate, I'm just going of locations and information I can quickly google lol.

The traffic hadn't moved in almost hours now and he was beginning to get frustrated. 

The radio kept giving out the same repeated broadcast "Civilians should make their way to the safe zone at Andrew's Air Force Base, there is safety and shelter and no infection... Civilians shou-". 

He flicked the radio off and checked his cellphone again, despite knowing there would be no reception - the last he talked to his dad was two nights ago. He'd locked himself in his crappy little apartment after witnessing sweet little Joesphine from the neighboring apartment devour her elderly grandmother; he'd beat the poor girls head in with a fire extinguisher until he was covered in her blood. He rang his dad straight away, heaving and crying, and after a long discussion, they agreed that Stiles should head out of the inner city and make his way to the Air Base, and it seemed like half of Washington had the same idea. 

His fingers drummed against the wheel, as the sky darkened slightly - he thought of the Pack. Beacon Hills was seemingly non-touched yet by this 'epidemic'; Deaton and Lydia hypothesized that the Nematon was working as some sort of repellent, or barrier of sorts. He hoped that was the case - it certainly wouldn't be the weirdest thing to ever happen - as the thought of being so far away whilst everything was continuing to happen was making him uneasy. 

His leg bounced - he watched as people were congregating outside before making their way between the cars to the front and side of his Jeep, the still of traffic was beginning to affect everyone it seemed. 

He had began to wonder if this was such a good idea, sitting here, with so many people around. 

Surely the Air Base should have been taking in people quicker than this? The traffic should have moved somewhat in the last couple of hours? Didn't they realise how dangerous it would be, leaving this many people in one spot for too long?

He checked his map again; with no cell reception and no internet, he was having to go old school. He was still several miles from Andrew's Air Base. If he needed to leave, he could double back over the grassy verge through one of the gaps in the barriers and head south east, towards one of the State Parks, and the less populated areas. 

Sighing, he tucked the map away into his jacket pocket. 

Opening the window of the drivers side, he let the cool air wash over him; he could hear the chatter of children now and looked out to find a couple of kids throwing a ball back and forth in between the next row of cars. 

There were three of them, two boys and a girl, and they were young, probably only nine or ten. One of them, the youngest looking boy with wild red hair and wide green eyes and large round glasses was complaining that he was hungry; and a man, big, and ugly looking, who was puffing his way through a carton of cigarette's - Stiles suspected was the poor boy's father - told him to 'shut your damn mouth, you whining shit' before stalking off between the cars once more.

Well, that just didn't sit well with him.

Reaching over to the foot-well, he rummaged around in one of his bags, grabbed a handful of candy bars he'd thrown in there and his handgun - his dad and made him promise to keep it on him until he got to the Air Base -, tucked it into the waistband of his jeans and climbed out of the Jeep. 

He made his way over to the kids. The boy with the glasses turned to look at him. 

"Hi" Stiles awkwardly waved, "you guys hungry?"

The boys face lit up with a small smile, and he looked around at the others before nodding. 

Stiles thrust his hand out towards the kids, "Well here you go then. You guys take 'em. I've got plenty to go around." 

"Thank you mister.."

"Stiles." 

"Thank you mister Stiles" The boy said, taking a chocolate bar from Stiles' hand; the other two parroted the boy and happily began to eat. 

"No problem guys" 

He was just about to walk away and head back to the Jeep when a woman walked out between the cars the kids were stood in front of; she spotted the kids, and then Stiles and made her way over to the girl who was still happily eating away.

" Jessie, what's that you've got?" she asked, hand running through the girls light blonde hair. 

"Mister Stiles gave us some candy" she spoke through a mouth full of chocolate. 

Stiles grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck "Sorry, I heard them saying they were hungry and I thought I'd help out..".

The woman smiled at him, and waved her hand "It's no problem, thank you for sharing with them. We've - that is to say, some of us adults have just been a bit preoccupied planning, so I forgot to get the kids a snack." She extended her hand out and Stiles shook it, "I'm Jane, and this" she gestured to the girl "is my daughter, Jessie" and she pointed towards the tallest child, a sandy haired boy "that's my son, Sam" and then towards the red haired boy "and my nephew, Charlie."

Stiles gestured to himself, "Stiles." 

"Well Stiles, thanks again.. you're welcome to come join us if you like. We're just up here." she gestured between the cars.

"Join you?"

Jane smiled, "My husband Robert and his brother are Police Officers.." she hesitated, before looking at the kids, "hey guys, why don't you back to playing huh? Stiles and I are going to have a little private talk." and she gestured for Stiles to follow her, and suddenly, her smile slipped and she began to look every bit the worried parent - it was a look he'd seen his dad wear too many times over the years.

"Look, a group of us are thinking of heading off down the back roads, find somewhere else to hold up. My husband is getting worried you see, the traffic isn't moving, more and more people are turning up and-"

"and it's becoming dangerous right?" Stiles said, "too many of us in one place, for so long.. no movement.." he sighed "you guys think there's no way the Air Base is a safe choice anymore?" 

Jane nodded, leading him through the cars "So you've thought it too?" 

Stiles gave a jerk of the head, "Yeah, I've thought about it." he replied, and the two walked on in a sort of solemn silence. 

Jane had led him to the edge of the road, where a group of people were congregating near a Washington State Police Car; the same people he'd seen outside his Jeep earlier. They were listening to one of the men in uniform - Stiles suspected this was Jane's husband. He was addressing the group in the way that his dad would address the public, "- won't be long until we end up trapped. If we leave now we can head east, find one of the industrial building's and hold up there for a while, or even head to one of the state parks, there'd be less people there. We're sitting ducks out here." 

There was a quiet round of agreements and disagreements between the group; one of the group, a young Latino man with a head of messy black hair was agreeing very enthusiastically, whilst another man, old enough to be Stiles' father tried to argue back, "but we'd be safer with the military!".

"Safe my ass" a gruff voice spoke; it was the boy, Charlie's father, cigarette hanging from his lips, and a small, meek looking woman with the same face as Jane attached to his arm. This seemed to prompt another round of voices, and just as Robert was about to start arguing back, a voice came from the Police Car "Shut up! Listen!"

Jane pulled him forward quickly, eager to reach her husbands side, and as they approached, Stiles felt a cold sense of dread settle in his gut "- I repeat, Andrew's Air Base is NOT SAFE. All Civilians are to make their way towards Fort Belvoir. I repeat-"

Everyone was silent, and Stiles watched as Robert turned to face his wife, "We're leaving."


	2. The Wolf And The Wendigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're thinking too hard kid."
> 
> Stiles laughed at that "Well one of us has to think about it don't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for liking the prologue so much, so here's the first chapter "The Wolf And The Wendigos" to kick us off on Stiles' life in the present time.
> 
> There's a lot of characters introduced in this chapter, so bare with me.

He woke to the sound of tapping at his bedroom door; it was still dark out, there was no sun filtering in through the curtains, just pale moonlight, and he felt as though he'd only just gone to bed. 

Looking at his watch confirmed he'd only been asleep for a couple of hours. 

The tapping continued, "I'm up!" he called out, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

His door opened; it was Julian, and he looked just as tired as Stiles felt.

"Sorry man, I know you had a super long day but Robert's called an emergency council meeting for in ten minutes and he says he really needs you there."

Stiles frowned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes reaching for his jeans on the floor, "Dude, it's like 3am. Couldn't it wait 'till morning?"

Julian shook his head "Apparently not. He just got in himself from that trade to the Huntington settlement-"

"He wasn't supposed to be due back for another two days anyway," Stiles said, pulling his shirt over his head and slipping his bare feet into his worn out boots - he really needed to find another pair out on the road sometime, "It's not like him to go off schedule."

Julian nodded "That's what Perry said; apparently Robert came back looking like shit, woke him up and demanded a meeting, said to get everyone up, especially you and Debbie, so I'm guessing something big must'a happened to rattle Robert like this."

Sighing, Stiles grabbed his handgun and holster, and secured it "Just what we need... it's probably just those raiders again.. they seem to rub Robert the wrong way everytime."  


He made his way past Julian and and made his towards the stairs, he stopped for a moment to listen in on the bedroom door at the end of the hall, and heard nothing but quiet snores, before making his was down the staircase - missing the creaky second to bottom step that he'd promised the guys he'd fix - Julian following him as always. 

No-one else in the house was awake yet it seemed, which was good, because Stiles already felt like crap and wasn't in the mood for anything other than hearing what Robert had to say and then crawling back into bed for his morning off duty.

He made sure to be quiet as he and Julian left; and the took a left and made their way down the street towards the Recreation Center, guided by nothing but moon shining down through the clear night sky. 

When they founded Haven and first started setting the place up three years ago to be their permanent home, the Rec Center was where they - the council members as the people called them - would meet to discuss the day to day things that desperately needed doing. 

They'd meet to discuss the walls they were building surrounding Haven, the animals they were bringing in and where to keep them, where they'd grow food, who'd be housed where, education, supply runs and so on; and as they approached the building now, Stiles was reminded, not for the first time, how he and the Pack would always gather at Deaton's Office at the Clinic to deal with whatever disaster was coming their way. 

Stiles sighed, breath coming out in wisps of white; he tended to get nostalgic and think about the past a lot these days. 

He bounded up the steps two at a time and held the door open, motioning for Julian to go ahead. 

They were the last ones to arrive. 

Perry, whose head was full of grey hair these days, was sat, still in his pajamas and nursing a cup of what Stiles thought might be rationed coffee. Helen, with her strawberry coloured, untamed curls, looked sour at having been awoken. Dr Bill - who refused to be called otherwise - looked every bit as professional as usual, the man probably hadn't even gone to bed yet. Lila was busy cleaning her gun with Debbie practically passed out against her shoulder, still in her pajamas too.

And at the head of the table.. Robert looked like absolute shit. There was a large gash across his nose and cheek, his right eye was bloodshot, there was a blooming blue and purple bruise climbing up his jawline, and there was a raw red mark around his neck.

Julian gasped loudly "Holy shit, did someone try to strangle you?!".

Robert grimaced, and motioned for them both to sit, which they did. 

"Rob, man, what the fuck happened?" Stiles asked, leaning on the table to get a better look at his friend. In all the years they'd fought and survived together since that meeting on the road, Stiles had never seen Robert look so beaten down, not physically anyway. 

Robert winced as he shifted in his seat, and Stiles could see that he had more bruises across his arms; wrings of purple on his wrists made Stiles realise that Robert must have been tied up at some point too. Just what were they dealing with?

"I uh.. well" Robert paused, and Stiles could see the man was thinking hard about how to phrase it, "I'm not sure to be honest. I was making my way back down from Huntington, and I stopped to siphon some extra gas at this truck stop, and figured I'd stay the night.. I'd just bedded down in the back of this truck and was about to go to sleep when I heard this noise outside."

"What kind'a noise?" Lila asked, not even looking up from her gun. 

"Huh, well, it sounded a lot like an animal. At first, I thought it must have been a dog or something, you know, scavenging for food. Donna, you know, the lady who runs that pit stop just south of Huntington? Well anyway, Donna said there'd been a lot of animal's moving about around that area the last couple weeks, she'd seen more dogs and cats than the last couple years, so I just thought nothing of it, and went to close my eyes again when I saw it, I saw someone move past the window.. and before I could even get my gun up, the door was opened.. and I mean, practically tore open and I was dragged right out of the truck and onto the ground, something around my neck kept me from breathing too good.."

He paused, which gave Stiles time to think, "So it was a group? Another bunch of raiders?"

Robert shook his head, meeting Stiles' eyes for the first time since he sat down ""Nah man, they weren't raiders, they were animals... you know, like those things from back in the Valley."

Stiles felt his stomach drop "Wendigo's? You sure?"

At the mention of Wendigo's, Debbie sat up straight, her attention now solely fixed on the conversation "There are Wendigo's near Huntington?" she asked.

Debbie was one of Havens only three Werewolf residents, and one of the dozen or so supernaturals they had in total. 

With the Dead One's rising, the supernaturals seemed to come crawling out from the shadows and Stiles and his friends encountered quite a few of them during those first few years only the road and in Haven, some good, and some the kind Stiles and the pack would have dealt with back in the day. 

But Stiles himself had made it a priority of his when they had began to establish their home that it wouldn't only just be a safe Haven for humans, but for the supernatural survivors too - he did so thinking of his friends, and of those he knew in the supernatural world that deserved a place of safety. 

Though they seemed to be few and far between these days; and there hadn't been any new Werewolves sited since the Jameson pack passed through in the spring. And there hadn't been a single Wendigo sighting since the Valley incident almost a year into the Dead One's rising. Food must be getting scarce in some area's, seeing as the Wendigos had to compete with the Dead Ones for a food source now. 

But despite the council being aware of the existence of the supernatural, and one of their own being the kind who howls at the moon once a month, Robert was still always skittish about the subject. 

"Yes, it appears so.. " he spoke quietly. 

Stiles frowned, "Rob, no offense dude, but exactly how did you get away from a group of Wendigos?"

Robert shifted once again, the grimace on his face more pronounced now, "Well at first I thought for sure I was going to die.. they tied me up, and were dragging me away, taking turns to toss me around and, play with their food I guess.. and then it came out of nowhere.."

"What?" Stiles prompted.

There was a pause, "A wolf."

Stiles raised his eyebrows "A wolf?" 

"A wolf yes."

"So this wolf what, killed them?" asked Debbie, "Unusual for a lone wolf to attack".

Robert sighed and closed his eyes; Stiles could see the pain of his injuries was getting to him now, "I don't know if it managed to kill them. I just know that it put up one hell of a fight, but I didn't hang around. I ran. Got back in the truck and made for George's place... and that's where it gets weirder.. George wasn't there."

George, like Donna, was another pit stop on the road; a loner, but a kind man who'd taken to letting their supply runners, Stiles included, stay the nights when they found themselves near, in exchange for foods or gas. 

And it would have been highly unlike him to not be in at night, waiting for someone to come knocking in need of a place to crash. 

The room was silent for a few moments, and Stiles could see everyone processing the information. He didn't need to think long or hard about it, "Well I've got Terry and Jim doing a run up to the Bingham farm tomorrow, I could get someone to have them check in on George on their way, and if he ain't there, Lila could take out a hunting party to check the surrounding woods?"

Lila cocked her gun "Not a problem."

"I'll go with Terry and Jim anyway, see what I can feel out" Debbie said, looking to Lila for any sign that it wouldn't be okay. 

"So it's settled then?" Perry yawned, getting to his feet "We'll have some people check in on George, have everyone be extra vigilant when leaving Haven, and if there's any further problems, we'll deal with it as and when it comes.. so, bed now?"

Robert sighed, and Stiles could see he was beginning to slump in his seat slightly "Yeah man" he said, turning to Robert "Everyone can head off, go to bed and let Dr Bill here sort this old man out."

Robert raised an eyebrow - normally a comment like that would earn Stiles a hand around the back of his head, but this time Robert was clearly in too much pain to try. 

Slowly, one by one, the rest began to make their way out of the Center until it was just Stiles, Robert and Dr Bill left; though Dr Bill wasn't one for much conversation unless it was to do with anything medical, so whilst the Dr attended to Robert, Stiles remained quiet, contemplating the information and the plan laid out by the group. 

"You're thinking too hard kid." 

Stiles laughed at that "Well one of us has to think about it don't we?" he rubbed his tired eyes, already feeling a throb setting low at the back of his head, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around the Wendigos.. did I ever tell you I was almost killed by a Wendigo-Chimera as a teen?"

"No shit?" 

"Yeah, in the end I killed him.." Stiles spoke quietly, remembering the painful experience in his youth - he'd shared a lot of it with Robert over the years, skeptical as the man was about the supernatural, despite having seen his fair share of it himself.

"It was self-defense of course, but back then I hated myself for it.. I mean, the guy was a complete psycho, and I don't feel bad about it now. But man, the thought of a group of them.." he gave a full body shiver and shook his head.

"I don't like it" he said "So tomorrow, I'm going to fortify those wards I put up."

"You sure? Didn't you spend most of the day helping Annalise feed energy or whatever into the crop field?"

Stiles snorted - this was really his life "Yeah Rob, I'm sure."

************  
The next afternoon, after a long needed sleep and a breakfast forced on him by Mrs Martin from house nine, Stiles found himself standing at the walls of Haven. 

Large, metal sheets, taken from construction sites in and around the area - from what they could gather, a few miles down the road from where Haven stood, there was to have been a new mall or shopping center of sorts built, and so they took a lot of the equipment and supplies from the area and began to build a wall around their home. It had been a long, hard process back then, with everyone getting very little sleep, worried about Dead One's attacking - and there had been a few close calls back then. 

But once the wall was up, Haven began to breathe easier, rest easier, and Stiles was always proud of what they had done with their wall. 

A wall which Stiles had fortified with a little "magic".

Several years back, just after the incident with Donovan, Stiles begged Deaton to help him learn to use his so-called "Spark". 

This basically entailed having Deaton teach him to use his "magical" and "earthly energies" into "willing" things to happen. Deaton taught him protection wards to keep out unsavory sorts - thought Stiles was still pissed even now that these had no effect on the Wild Hunt - but it did help keep the Dead One's away from Havens walls, so long as he kept up with fortifying them. He learnt how to manipulate mountain ash, and to move smaller objects to his will. 

However, by the time he was ready to head of to college he'd really begun to learn a lot more than what Deaton seemed to be willing to teach. Ms. Marin Morrell had took him aside one evening and offered him her own cryptic wisdom, and supplies. 

Thus, Stiles found himself becoming quite the skilled hand at defensive wards too. 

And that's what he was putting up today - he took out his pocket knife and made a prick on his index finger, and let the blood swell slightly, until he could dab it onto the wall.  
That was one reason he suspected that Deaton strayed away from teaching him more defensive magic, as blood seemed to be a requirement for many a more complex task, and Deaton had once told him blood magic could have unforeseen circumstances on the person casting it. 

And over the years, whilst trying to learn more on his own from books he could gather in his supply runs, there had been instances where his magic had gone wrong, times where his words turned sour in his mouth and his wards failed, times where he couldn't even light a candle or a stick with his magic.

But, Stiles tried not to worry about that today, as he spent the next hour making his way around the whole perimeter of their Haven, willing his defensive wards into existence, willing his protectiveness up his people, and willing that his wards keep any unwanted and unsavory visitors away; willing that should they get too close to the walls, the defensive wards would strike back. 

He'd just finished reciting the last ward, when he heard his name called - it was Charlie, coming down the dirt path between the last two vacant buildings on the street, with a water bottle in hand. 

He waved at Charlie as he approached, "Hey sleepyhead!" he said, ruffling the teens every unruly head of read hair, gratefully accepting the water bottle. 

Charlie pushed Stiles' hand away, "I'm a teen, I'm supposed to sleep in" he countered as Stiles took a long drink from the bottle, "'sides, I heard you slept in too this morning."

Stiles wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and took Charlie by the shoulder, leading him back up the dirt path, "late night kid, needed my beauty sleep". 

Charlie snorted, adjusting his glasses on his nose - they were held together with tape on the bridge of his nose; Stiles really needed to try and find him some new ones, or at list some new frames. 

Every time Stiles looked at him, he still saw that small shy boy he'd met on the road all those years ago - though he had grown when his dad was no longer around, he'd came out of his shell quite quickly back then and turned into quite the head-strong kid that took everything as it came. 

Except his mom's death two years ago really set him back. He was twelve at the time, and suddenly faced being alone; and so Stiles stepped in, and tried to be the best guardian he could be; Charlie often called him his big brother, and he, by his own admission, doted on Charlie as much as he could. He also worried, a lot, about Charlie, about Haven, about the state of things outside of their walls, and about his da- Stiles quickly shook his head of that thought, that always lead his mind down a dark path, and he was tired enough as it was. 

Pulling him in closer, he ruffled Charlies hair again "Come on kid, let's go see what I can make us for lunch, I think Debbie may have dropped some eggs off on her way out this morning. We can make some and take it to your Uncle Robert and the kids, he could do with the help."

And as he pulled Charlie back towards their house, he put all thoughts of Wendigos and and Wolves out of his head, and instead focused on making sure Charlie was okay and preparing for his supply run at the end of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so that's it for the first proper chapter - I really wanted to get it out today so there was a rough idea of where Stiles' narrative in the present day is beginning.. plus, I just hate only leaving prologues up. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everyone, I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in a while - but as you know, life happens, been through some tough stuff so haven't had the chance or the will to sit down and write. But I've got time on my hands now and I'm back working on this. 

BUT there won't be any new chapters up for a while as I really want to write it all out and post in once go instead of just one chapter at a time, so I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone, but it's just how I feel it'll work best for me with writing it now. 

So please be patient, and I hope you'll like the finished product!

**Author's Note:**

> So that's just the Prologue, something to give some taste whilst I flesh out this whole story from head to screen one bit at a time. Hope you enjoyed this tiny snippet even though nothing actually happened in it.
> 
> The first chapter is going to pick up 5 years later - my idea is to flash back to how Stiles and his group have survived over the years whilst continuing the narrative in Stiles' present time.


End file.
